Panah Cinta Magnae
by Hyutochael
Summary: bagaimanakah kisah para magnae yang akan menyatukan cinta para hyundeulnya?.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Panah Cinta Magnae

Part : Intro

Author : Me a.k.a Hyun Tiwiyesung Wook

Cast : Cho KyuHyun , Shim Changmin , Lee Taemin..Other cast nyusullll

Pair : belum keliatan*plakk

Rating : G*GAJE*pletAK~

Warning : YAOI*always*,OOC,Banyak Typos,Judul sma isi ngak nyambung ==,n humor GAGAL !

Oh ya bagi yg ngk suka YAOI close ajah,gw ngk mw d bashing okk,,ff 1(?) author

Don't Like don't Read ….

Summary : Bagaimana kisah para magnae untuk menyatukan jalinan(?)kasih para hyungdeul nya?Kyyaaa saya tak bisa buat summary !RnR Please !

Saatnya ke TKP

.

.

.

.

.

Balloon Café

Di Café ini terdapat 3 orang namja, dua namja di antaranya berperawakan tinggi seperti tiang bendera yang selelu berdiri tegap(?)di sekolah author tercinta# satu di antaranya berperawakan pendek*di gatak*

Baik lah Author rasa kalian sudah tahu ke tiga namja itu,tapi author yang terlalu baik(?)akan memperkenalkannya lagi.

"Yak ! Cho Kyuhyun kau yang mulai duluan ,Jagan bermain PSP terus"

-KYUHYUN POV-

Hai semuanya kembali lagi(?) bersama saya The Leader Of Magnae Cho terpintar sekaligus TERTAMPAN *hooeekkk*.

Apakah ada yang bertanya kenapa saya bersedia main di ff GAJE ini,karna sang author mengancam saya.

#Author : apa lu bilang Kyu?Lau lu katain yang macam-macam lagi ,ngk segan-segan PSP lu gw bakar! Otte?

Kyu: ANDWEEEE!

Author : So lakuin perintah gw !

Kyu : Arraseo …*muka lemes* # plakkk abaikan percakapan di atas Ok!

Ehem berhubung Author kembali mengancam akan bermain(?) dengan baik.

Ok segitu dulu yah…..Lanjutttt~~

-KYUHYUN POV END-

"Selanjutnya Shim Changmin changiiiieee"

"OK changieee"

-CHANGMIN POV-

Annyeong Shim Changmin tertinggi sebelum sangat bersedia main di ff ini karna author tercinta(?)-author kegirangan -akan memberi saya makanan yang saangaaat dulu yah ,lanjutt yang lainnn.

-CHANGMIN POV END-

"Lee Taemin giliran muuuu"

"Siap Boss !"

-TAEMIN POV-

Annyeoonggg chiingudeuullll(?) The Magnae Of Magnae Lee Taemin terimut ini akan membantu sang author dengan menjadi cast ff kalian betahhh.

Celecaiii dadaaaahh chingudeuullll*lmbai tangan*

-TAEMIN POV END-

Berhubung intronya udah selesai,mari kita mulai Part 1 nyaaa.

Oh Ehemmm pair pertama yang akan di satukan oleh para Magnae adalahh….

Kyu,Chang,Tae : adalahhhh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Kekeke*evil laugh* ada yg mau reques pair siapa yang akan di satukan dulu?

Kyaaa apa ini ff hancur bnget u,u ,,,Maklumi ya reader ff pertama(?) (_ _)

Bagi yang telah membaca nih ff mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa Comment dan Like :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Panah Cinta Magnae

Part : 1 of ?

Author : Me a.k.a Hyun Hyumin

Cast : Cho KyuHyun , Shim Changmin , Lee Taemin..Other cast nyusullll

Pair : Kangteuk

Rating : T to The G*apadeh*

Warning : **YAOI***always*,OOC,Banyak Typos,Judul sma isi ngak nyambung ==,n humor GAGAL !

Oh ya bagi yg ngk suka YAOI close ajah,gw ngk mw d bashing okk,,

Don't Like don't Read ….

Summary : Bagaimana kisah para magnae untuk menyatukan jalinan(?)kasih para hyungdeul nya?Kyyaaa saya tak bisa buat summary !RnR Pleaseeee !

Note : miannhaee update nya lama banget,soalnya author lagi UTS*alasan katain aja kehabisan ide XDD*

oh ya aku lupa nyampeinnya,Disini Suju 11(Kangin pergi wamil,HanGeng lagi di China).Homin-sementara-pisah ma JYJ satu lagi yang penting,aku ngak suka crack pair*deep bow*

Mian juga buat yang udah req,ngk bisa aku Kabul in,karna ini chap udah aku buat sebelum post prolog.

N sangat minta maaf karna updatenya LAMAAAAAA banget….

Hiks ngak nyangka nih ff ada jga yang bca*nangis gaje*plakkk

Makasi ya yang udah bca nih ff Gaje*bow

Sedikit dari intro….

Berhubung intro udah selesai,mari kita mulai part 1 nya…

Ehem pair pertama adalahh….

KyuChangTae : adalahhh…..

-Part 1-

KyuChangTae : Adalahhh Kangteuk

0000000000

Di sebuah dorm sebuah BoyBand yang berada di negri yang tengah naik tanggga#plakk maksudnya sedang naik daun beserta batang-batangnya(?) yang terlihat masih tenang.

Apakah kalian tau siapa BoyBand itu?Yang tau author kasih Ddangkoma *di tendang Yesung.

Tott Toot*suara apaan tuh*

"Aku Tau!"Teriak KyuHyun seraya mengangkat Shindong(?)

"Jawabannya URINEUN SYUPE JUNI-"

"OEO~~~"Teriak Kyuhyun yang di sambung oleh semua member kecuali leeteuk yang lagi pundung,karna dia yang biasanya menyebutkan 'Urinun syupe juni' duluan.

Author : STOOOPPPPP~~~

Wookie : Napa lu thor?

Author : Kenapa nih ff Gaje jadi tmbah GAJE BANGETT?

Kyu : loh?Kan lu yang buat thor?

Author : hehe iya juga semua cast kembali ke tempat masing-masing#abaikan yang di atas ne~~..

-ooooo-

Sekarang di dorm SuJu yang –masih- Umma nya Author a.k.a Ryeowook yang tengah mempersiapkan resep baru untuk makanan anak-anak SuJu yaitu Dangkoma goreng dengan sambal balado di dapurnya tercinta.

Disana(read dapur) juga ada Yesung yang tengah melindungi anak-anaknya(?)dari penggorengan butut sudut ruang Tv tampak Siwon yang tengah membaca al-kitab dengan kushuknya sehingga air mata telah membanjiri(?)Dorm Siwon yang entah sebelah kanan atau kiri,yaitu Kim Kibum pemilik killer smile yang tengah membaca sesuatu*autor ngintip dikit*.Dan ternyata setelah tadi author ngintip dan ternyata Kibum membaca komik dengan genre YAOI yang membuatnya senyum-senyum gaje*kenapa Kibum jadi OOC gini sih -_-#

Heechul yang sedang bercermin-cermin gaje yang terus mengumamkan, "Kenapa ada namja yang cantik kayak gw ya?"*Narsis banget dah :P*. Sungmin yang sedang menghitung berapa jumlah benda pink yang ia punya,sehingga menyebabkan mata Donghae ter iritasi =='',Eunhyuk yang tengah melindungi Donghae dari serangan (?) benda pink milik Sungmin. Sindong yang tengah menunggu Ddangkoma Balodo seraya memakan keripik kentang yang baru ia curi dari kulkas milik author.

Di dalam sebuah kamar terlihatlah Leeteuk yang bermuram durja memandangi foto Kangin dan yang ingin bermain game di ruang Tv tak sengaja melihat leeteuk yang sedang bermuram durja. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sang leader karna gumamannya menjadi terenyah(?).

"Kangin–ah.. kapan kau kembali?Jeongmal bogoshipo~Mianhae" Dan setelah gumaman yang telah membuat Kyuhyun terenyah(?)yang di selingi(?)oleh air mata yang sudah terjun bebas.

Tak kuasa Kyuhyun melihat Sang Angle Without Wings itu menangis,merogoh saku celana yang ia pinjam dari Hyung tercintanya yaitu Lee Sungmin, untuk mengambil benda mungil yang ia beri nama Hp*perasaan emank itu deh namanya =="*. Kemudian jari Kyuhyun yang rada(?) lentik mengetikkan sesuatu.

To : Chang ChangKul , Tae yam.

By : Kyuhyun Tampan

Subjek : Penting bangetttttttt

Cepat pergi ke Café masalah penting yang ingin aku sampaikan ..

Sent…

Itulah yang di ketikkan oleh KyuHyun,Kemudian dengan langkah gontai ia pergi ke Café balloon tempat di mana The Magnae biasa Kyuhyun melewati Hyungnya yang lain dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi nya semua Hyung nya tercengo melihat kejadian itu.#emank ada kosa kata tercengo?#

"Ke..kena..paa si Evil menangis?"

"Tidak mungkin setan menangis?"

"Kesambet apa dia?"

"Ya Tuhan apa dia tobat?"

Yah semacam itulah kira-kira keterkejutan hyung-hyungnya Kyuhyun.

Drrrrrrrttttttt Ponsel Kyuhyun pun bergetar disco(?) menampilkan pesan dari seseorang.

To : Kyu hyung

By : Taemin cutessss celalu

Subjek : Pentingbangettt

Aku langsung berangkat hyung,sampai jumpa :*

Ternyata pesan dari si Taemin,dan kemudian datanglah satu pesan lagi.

To : Kyu to the Pil

By : si Super Changmin

Subjek : penting bangetttttt

Ntar dulu yah ,gw makan dulu nanggung nih,,nyam nyam sampai ketemu di TKP Kyupil.

Dan kyuhyun langsung sweetdrop membaca pesan dari Changmin yang baru datang-plakk-maksudnya baru masuk.

Dengan semangat 45' Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju Café meng gas(?)dengan cepat mobilnya beberapa menit tepatnya 1 jam*jiaahhhh*Mobil BMW Kyuhyun terpakir di sebuah café .Sekarang sang evil magnaenya Suju pergi ke dalam café dan mulai mencari Taemin.

"Kyu hyung aku disiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"Teriak seorang namja imut dengan suara 4 oktav yang mengakibatkan kaca café menjadi pecah*duagh*

"Yak Taemin ! Aku mendengarnya jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu"Balas Kyuhyun seraya berjalan kearah Taemin.

"Hoho mian hyung,,reflek(?) hehehe"Cengir Taemin,

Setelah sang Evil duduk di bangkunya dengan hikmat ia melihat buku menu yang sudah tak berbentuk karna coretan seperti anak TK dan pasti yang membuat itu adalah Lee Taemin.

"Yak si monster makanan di mana sih?"Kata Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Emang hyung mau nyampai in apa?"Tanya The real magnae yang tengah memiringkin kepalanya pertanda ia tak tau yang membuat author mimisan*di gatak changmin (?).

"Kita tunggu si monster itu dulu!"Sahut Kyuhyun yang masih sabar karna menunggu si tiang berjalan The Magnae.

15 menit

30 menit

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

"Zzzzzzzzz"

'PLUUK'

"Yak author begok lu kenapa tidur ha? Lanjutin nih ff?"Teriak Kyuhyun seraya melempar author yang sedang tertidur di bangku sutradara (?) pake uang monopoli.

"sakit tau Kyu,Salahin noh si Chang kenapa lambat banget dia datang,jangan-jangan dia ketularan Ddangkoma lagi?"Jawab Author seraya memesang tampang pabonya.

"AUTHOR BEGO!"Teriak Kyuhyun yang mengakibat kan hujan local di wajah author yang manis ini*reader langsung muntah*.

-lupakan yang di atas ok-

Setelah perdebatan panjang yang terjadi di KPK (?) akhirnya sang monster makan tiang listrik datang dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah menyadari jiwa evil Kyuhyun yang tengah bangkit dari kubur (?) karna keterlambatannya,Taemin yang menyadari itu langsung membaca ayat-ayat untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang ia pelajari dari Siwon Songsaengnim.

Seketika aura evil kyuhyun langsung mereda (?) setelah pambacaan ayat-ayat tersebut.

"oii tiang listrik kemana aka lu ha?"Kata Kyuhyun seraya menjitak kepala Changmin."Yah ,mian deh mian"Balas changmin menyesal.

"Ehem berhubung The magnae udah lengkap,jadi apa yang mau Kyu Hyung katakan pada kami?"Sahut Taemin yang mulai bosan dengan nih ff.

"Jadi gini,tadi pas gw mw main game,gw ngak sengaja liat Teuki hyung bicara ama fotonya si rasa Teuki hyung suka deh ama si raccon…"Jelas Kyuhyun yang mulai ter isak.

"Terus apa hubungannya ama kita?"Kata Changmin yang mulai mengantuk karna tadi habis makan makanan yang banyaknya minta ampun,untung aja lagi ngak ada shindong,lau ada bisa habis tuh makanan Changmin dia lahap dengan ganas.

"Gw hiks mau bantuin Teuki hyung buat nyain cintanya ama si raccon dan kayaknya si raccon juga cinta ama hiks Teuki hyung hiks,"Jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai ter isak di pelukan pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa Sungmin sampai bisa tiba di Balloon Café karna tadi author panggil Sungmin biar bisa nenangin si 30 menit Kyuhyun menangis ,Sungmin langsung melenggang pergi.

"Ohhh OK~ gw tau gimana cara mempersatukan mereka?"Kta Changmin yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton budiman KyuMin moment bersama Taemin.

"Apa apa itu hyung "Sahut Taemin.

"Sini…sini"Kta Changmin yang mulai berbisik kepada Kyu-Tae.

-Skip Time-

Rencananya ntar author kasih tau yak?*plakk di lempar ke juang ama readers*.

Tepat tengah malam KyuChangTae melaksanakan rencana mereka.

0-0-0-0-0-0000

Sinar sang mentari telah menyinari sebagian belahan di sebuah kamar berwarna serba putih. "Ughh" Lenguh seorang namja yang bisa di bilang cantik, namja itu-Leeteuk segera bergegas ke kamar mandi mengingat ia kan melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang entertainment*bener ngak tuh tulisannya?*.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Leeteuk sudah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk perdi syuting WGM,yang akan di laksanakan pagi bersiap-siap Leeteuk langsung saja bergegas pergi tanpa pamit kepada dongsaengnya yang masih berlabuh di dunia mimpi,secara baru jam 6 pagi SuJu kan kalo tidur kayak kebo#di gatak all member

Camp Militer

"Oii Young Woon hyung"Teriak seorang namja tampan kepada seseorang yang kini tengah bergumul di dalam tak di tanggapi namja tampan yang bernama Hyun Bin itu pun kembali memanggil Young Woon . "Yak Kangin Hyungggg dengarkan aku" Teriak Hyun Bin lagi dengan nama panggung young woon.

"Aish hyung aku tau kau sudah berita tentang Hyung tertua mu di SuJu" Ucap Hyun Bin. Mendengar kata 'Hyung Tertua',Kangin langsung bangun dan menatap Hyun Bin dengan pandangan -ada-berita-apa-.

"Leeteuk hyung ikut WGM" Kata Hyun Bin yang mengetahui arti dari tatapan Kangin tadi.

"MWOOO?" Teriak Kangin yang tampak terkejut."Aishh kau berisik hyung,kalau komandan mendengar kita bisa mati hyung"Kata HyunBin lagi memngingat dia pernah berteriak di pagi hari karna mimpi buruk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapatkan hukuman yaitu membersihkan WC seluruh Camp yang bisa di pastikan sangat kotor dan bau seperti WC dorm SuJu*di lempar ke amazon*.

"Darimana kau dapat info itu?"Balas Kangin pelan supaya komandannya tidak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan. "Tuh liat di Tv.." Tunjuk HyunBin kearah Tv butut yang memang di sediakan di setiap kamar di Camp tersebut.

"Hikss Teukie Hyung hiks kau jahat"Rancau Kangin seraya melihat Tv yang sedang menampakkan Hyung nya itu menggandeng seorang yeoja.

"Hyung kenapa kau menangis?" Sahut HyunBin innocent.

"Hiks dia meninggalkan ku hiks…" Tangis Kangin seraya guling-guling di atas kasur.

Hyunbin yang tak tau maksud dari perkataan Kangin tadi hanya memiringkan kepalanya seperti Taemin,yang lagi-lagi membuat author mimisan.

Kemana~Kemana~Kemana~'*Ceritanya itu nada dering hp nya Kangin XDD*

Kangin yang tengah menangis sambil guling-guling pun menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dan segera mengambil HP bermerek BB alias Barang Bekas itu _. "Siapa sih yang nelpon pagi-pagi gini ,hiks ngak tau apa orang lagi galau hiks" _Batin Kangin.

HyunBin yang sedari tadi memiringkan kepalanya menjadi capek dan bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat."Hyung aku pergi ke tukang urut dulu yah,nih leher pegel sejak tadi miring terus" Kata HyunBin seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. "Dan kau Author harus ganti rugi !"Teriak HyunBin kepada Author yang lagi enak-enaknya tidur di bangku sutradara.

Ok ayo kita lihat siapa yang menelpon kangin

"Yeobaseyo…." Kata kangin kepada sang penelpon

"_ne yeoboseyo hyung"_

"Nuguya?" Sahut Kangin yang penasaran.

"_Masak hyung ngak tau dongseang hyung yang paling tampan ini _"

"Siapa sih nih anak" Batin Kangin yang sempet mau muntah karna si penelpon keNarsis tingkat akut.

"Dongseang ku tak ada yang Tampan"Cibir Kangin yang pasti tidak di ketahui oleh sang penelpon

"_Aishh ini aku Kyuhyun hyung! "_

"Untuk apa kau menelpon ku evil?" Balas Kangin sadis.

"_Aku Cuma mau menyampaikan Teukie hyung sangat senang mengikuti WGM dan kayaknya dia suka deh kepada lawan mainnya itu"_

JDEEEEERRRR

Bagai petir yang menyambar kepala Kangin dengan kecepatan cahaya*yaiyalah :p*

Tak dapat berpikir lagi Kangin langsung pergi dan meningalkan HPnya yang tergeletak menggenaskan di lantai yang langsung di pungut oleh author.

Suatu tempat

"Bagaimana hyung?"Ucap seorang namja imutt

"Sepertinya berhasil ! " Balas seorang namja yang tengah mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Haahhh sekarang kita menunggu acara intinya saja yang sudah di persiapkan oleh author" Ucap satu namja lagi yang sedang memakan makanan dengan sangat ganas membuat sang namja imut bergidik ngeri.

Yah ketiga namja itu adalah Lee Taemin , Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin yang kini tengah berada di atap Dorm SuJu.

**-Flasback-**

"Apa apa itu hyung "Sahut Taemin.

"Sini…sini"Kata Changmin yang mulai berbisik kepada Kyu-Tae.

"Jadi gini..Teukie hyung kan ikut WGM,kita panas-panasin aja di Kangin hyung pake tuh acara…" Bisik Changmin.

"Hehh? o.0a" Bingung Kyuhyun yang kayaknya-atau ngak mudeng apa yang di katain Changmin.

"Ahhhh aku mengerti !"Sahut Taemin yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ilham secara mendadak yang di transfer dari otak (?) author.

"Jelasin dong~" Kata Kyuhyun merajuk seperti anak kucing yang ingin meminta makan kepada majikannya. "Ehem jadi gini Kyu hyung,kita harus ngebuat Kangin hyung cemburu gara-gara liat Teukie hyung di WGM." Jelas Taemin.

"Trus gimana cara kita buat Kangin hyung cemburu?Dia kan sedang wamil?" Tanya Kyuhyun .Setelah berpikir sejenak Changmin juga mendapatkan ilham mendadak yang juga di transfer dari otak Author.

"Gini aja ,,Di camp Militer kan setiap kamar punya Tv tuh-"Kata Changmin terputus karna sebuah teriakan gaje dari Kyuhyun. "Emank di Camp militer ada TV ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi .

"Ada author yang buat nih ff jadi seterah dia dong mw pakai TV kek computer kek.." Jelas Changmin sewot karna pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi membuat jaringan transfer dari otak Author ke Changmin jadi putus sejenak.

"Oke lanjut dah….." Kata Kyuhyun yang kayaknya udah sadar dari lemotnya. "Besok pagi kita siarin berita tentang acara WGM ke Tv di kamarnya Kangin hyu-" Kata-Kata Changmin kembali terputus oleh Kyuhyun. "Eh gimana caranya tuh?" . "LOE MAU MATI DI TANGAN GUE YA KYU ? "Teriak Changmin yang sudah mengeluarkan api neraka di belakang tubuhnya (?).

"Hehe Mian lanjutt lagi gih "Balas Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat api neraka yang ada di belakang Changmin yang seolah-olah ingin memakan dirinya. "Kalau itu mah masalah si author biar dia yang atur. Kita telpon aja teman sekamar Kangin hyung biar dia yang ngasih tau kalau ada berita tentang WGM di Tvnya" Jelas Changmin yang api nerakanya yang sudah padam di siram air comberan sama Author.

"Ohhhhhhhwwww" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya membentuk huruf 'o' yang sangat besar dengan bibirnya. Gumaman Kyuhyun langsung berhenti karna suara Taemin yang melengking. "Siapa teman sekamarnya Kangin hyung? "

'PLAKKK'

Sebuah jitakan penuh cinta (?) mengenai kepala Taemin telak membuat sang objek yang terkena jitakan meringis kesakitan. "Appo hyung"Rengek Taemin. "Sekali lagi kau berteriak akan ku tendang kau sampai WCnya SuJu." Kata Kyuhyun yang geram akan teriakkan part 2 Taemin yang membuat telinganya hampir mengeluarkan kotorannya (?).

"Ehh tapi iya juga ya,siapa yang bakalan kita telpon?" Sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan 'kekasih' hatinya dari celana yang ia pinjam. "Errr siapa ya?" Blas Changmin mencoba meminta ilham yang di transfer oleh otak author,karna saldo (?) di otak author hampir kadarluasa jadi sambungannya rada ilang timbul kayak jaringan kartu hp author.*apadeh :P*

"Err Hyu…Hyu..nn hyunnn Bi….Bi…nnnnn"Kata Changmin terbata-bata seperti aziz gagap yang sedang tersentrum listik yang berasal dari konslet di rumah author. "Hyung kenapa kau jadi gagap gitu?" Tanya Taemin yang menyadari Changmin berkata sesuatu.

"Aku sedang mencoba ilham yang sedang di transfer oleh otak Author " Sahut Changmin. "Jadi siapa yang bisa kita telpon hyung?" Tanya Taemin lagi.."Tunggu duluu…err HyunBin hyung" Kata Changmin lancar seperti buang air kecil yang sudah mungkin pulsa untuk mentransfer ilham sudah di isi oleh author yang lagi kere karna membayar para cast yang main di ff nista ini.

"Oh ayo kita kita hubungi dia "Ucap Changmin seraya mengeluarkan di mulailah percakapan antara Changmin dan HyunBin yang pasti tidak akan author tulis karna tangan author akan capek bila mengetikkannya karna percakapan mereka yang paaannnjjjaaannngggg banget sampai-sampai namja imu magnae dari Sinee itu mengeluarkan air liurnya yang sudah berterbangan (?) di wajah Kyuhyun yang lagi hikmat memainkan sang 'kekasih' a.k.a PSP nya yang berwarna hitam.

**-Flasback end-**

**.**

Seorang namja bertampang lumayan (?) cantik terlihat memasuki sebuah stasiun TV yang sangat terkenal untuk melakukan syuting suatu acara yaitu WGM. Yapp nama namja itu adalah Park JungSoo atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Leeteuk. Namja itu berjalan memasuki sebuah rungan yang di percaya (?) tempat untuk melakukan syuting itu.

"Kau sudah datang Leeteuk-ssi?" Tanya sang sutradara*yaiyalah udah datang ,lau belum datang tuh orang ngak akan ada di sana begok !#plakduagh

"Ah ne sutradara~" Balas Leeteuk seraya tersenyum manis yang membuat para namja yang ada di sana ingin menerkamnya seketika,tapi tidak jadi karna ada author yang tengah mengeluarkan deathglare nya. Yang membuat mereka yang ingin menerkam Leeteuk menjadi ciut*author hebatkan*plakplak

"Teukie oppaa !" Teriak seorang yeoja manis menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Ne Soora-ah, annyeong !" Kata Leeteuk kepada Soora.

"Annyeong juga oppa…" Balas yeoja manis yang bernama lengkap Kang Soora itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk santai saja ketika Soora bergelayut manja di lengannya mesti author sudah nangis gaje di pojokan sampai-sampai di kira orang gila sama orang-orang*reader : perasaan lu emank udah gila deh thor :p|Author : *makin pundung*#

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Taemin yang kini tengah memata-matai Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum cerah melihat Soora yang bergelayut manja di lengan Leeteuk karna mereka tidak usah menyuruh Soora melakukan itu untuk membuat Kangin cemburu,tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

Syuting untuk WGM untuk hari itu pun selesai pada saat makan siang karna sang sutradara ingi pergi ke pernikahan temannya ==. Kini Leeteuk tengah berada di parkiran ingin menemui (?) mobilnya dengan Soora yang masih bergelayut manja dan tambah merapatkan diriya ke tubuh Leeteuk hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

'PRANGG'

'TANGGGG'

'BUKKKK'

'CKITTTTTT'*anggap aja suara kendaraan berat ok,soalnya author kagak tau gimana bunyinya T.T*

Sebuah Tank militer bergerak menuju Leeteuk dan Soora yang tengah melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. "Oppa apa I iituu?" Tanya Soora taku menunjuk kearah Tank itu seraya makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang juga belum sadar atas ke terlongoannya (?) akhirnya sadar karna sebuah teriakan dari seseorang yang berada di dalan Tank tersebut.

Mari kita lihat siapa yang sedang berada di dalam tersebut,yang berada di dalam Tank itu adalah Kangin dan Hyunbin yang di paksa untuk ikut ,kalau tidak ikut Kangin akan mengancam membeberkan CD kesayanggan Hyunbin adalah CD Shinchan lengkap dengan gambar Sironya .Mau tidak mau Hyunbin harus ikut dengan Kangin yang kini mukanya merah karna menahan marah yang amat besar sambil menatap tajam sebuah gambar dari HP Hyunbin yang menampakkan hyung tersayangnya sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja. Dan dari mana dia mendapatkan gambar itu? Sudah pasti ketiga magnae yang mengirimkannya ke Hp Hyunbin karna mereka tau kalau mengirimkan ke Hp Kangin rencananya akan berantakan karna Hp Kangin sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan author.

"Hyuunggg kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hyunbin yang berada di dalam Tank.

"Mmm berhenti di sini.."Balas Kangin kepada Hyunbin yang tengah menjalankan Tank tersebut.

"TEEUUKIEEE HYUNGGGG" Teriak Kangin dari dalam Tank. Sontak Leeteuk melihat kea rah Tank yang kepala Kangin sudah menyembul dari atas Tank tersebut.

"Kaaa ka…nginn-ahh" Gumam Leeteuk terbata .

Kangin yang sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karna marah menghampiri Leeteuk. Sontak Leeteuk tak percaya apa yang dia lihat,Kangin-namja yang selama ini ia rindukan-telah berada di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ka..kanginn-ahh"

"Ne hyung ,ini aku" Balas Kangin seraya memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Sedangkan Soora kini telah pergi dari sana karna telah menyadari apa ynag akan terjadi karna tadi di kasih tau Author.

"Ini be..benar kau Kangin-ah " Kata Leeteuk yang mula terisak.

"Nee Teukie hyung, Jeongmal Bogoshipo " Balas Kangin yang mekin memper erat pelukannya.

"Hiks Nado Bogosipo Hiks Kangin-ah" Sahut Leeteuk seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kangin

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan Leeteuk melepaskannya. "Bagaimana bisa hiks kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Leeteuk memengang wajah sang Raccon.

"Soal itu hyung tidak perlu tau.." Balas Kangin memengang tangan Leeteuk yang memengang wajahnya yang tadi.

*serius mood : ON*

Wajah Leeteuk semakin memerah karna Kangin mengenggam tangnnya dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin di lepas.

"Hyung aku ngin memberitahu sesuatu.." Raut wajah Kangun berubah serius

"Apa itu?" Tanya Leeteuk yang kebingunggan.

"Saranghae" Ucap Kangin menatam ke dalam bola mata Leeteuk. "Ehh?" Binggung Leeteuk yang kagak mudeng.

"Jeongmal Saranghae..Ternyata selama ini perasaan yang aku rasakan kepadamu bukanlah perasaan seorang dongsaeng kepada hyungnya melainkan perasaan cinta yang amat aku tau kita sama-sama namja tapi hati ini sudah terlanjur mencintaimu hyung hiks .Aku sudah tak tahan lagi menyimpan perasaan ini kepada mu lagi hiks dengan foto mu bersama dengan yeoja yang tengah bergelayut di tangan mu dengan mesra itu membuat ku cemburu hyung !" Jelas Kangin mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini dia simpan seorang mulai terisak tak menentu.

'CUP'

"Nado saranghae Kangin-ah~" Balas Leeteuk seraya mencium bibir milik Kangin. Kangin pun tak bisa menolaknya dan mereka pun berciuman merasakan kerinduan dan merasakan bibir masing-masing,tidak atas nafsu tapi atas nama cinta mereka berdua.

Sedangkan di balik sebuah mobil, "Hyung lepaskan tangan mu dari mataku?" Kata seorang namja imut bernama Lee Taemin.

"Kau masih kecil,jadi kau tidak boleh melihatnya" Balas aring yang tengah menutup mata Taemin yaitu Changmin. "Aisshh aku mau lihat hyung " Keras Taemin. Tapi apa yang ia dapat,matanya tetap di tutup di tambah lagi mulutnya juga di tutup denga sebuah (?) tangan lagi.

"Diam kau Taem,,kau bisa menganggu acara mereka " Sahut Kyuhyun menatap dua orang hyungnya itu.

Mari kita lihat pasangan Kangteuk. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karna kekurangan nafas." Haa hah hah " Leeteuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Hyung berjanjilah kau tidak akan bermesrahan dengan yeoja atau namja tunggulah aku"  
>Kata Kangin seraya memberikan kecupan di bibir Leeteuk.<p>

"Nee aku akan menunggumu Kangin-ah " Leeteuk memeluk Kangin dengan erat.

"Ohh ya dari mana kau tau aku ada disini?"Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku melihatnya di Tv tadi pag …i"Balas Kangin.

"Dan-heii apa komandanmu tak marah kau membawa tank ke jalanan Kangin ah?" Ujar Leeteuk memperingati. " _Mati aku"_ Bati Kangin.

"Ne hyung lebih baik aku pergi aku ne.."Kangin memberikan kecupan lagi sebelum ia pergi ke tank nya dan langsung pergi ke Camp nya lagi.

"Mmmm " Gumam Leeteuk

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya hyung,, DA DA HYUNG TUNGGU AKU~~" Teriak Kangin berlari kearah Tank seraya tersenyum Leeteuk juga tampak tersenyum dengan bahagia karna telah bertemu dengan Raccon-nya dan saling menyatakan cinta-walaupun kangin yang nyatain-.

.

.

.

END **KANGTEUK**

Café Ballon

"Hahh akhirnya selesai juga satu masalah " Hela nafas Taemin.

"Ne~~" Balas Changmin sambil makan bersama author yang kebetulan berada di Cafe Ballon.

"Ani masih ada lagi! " Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menerawang ke atas langit seoul yang tampak cerah,secerah hati Kangteuk.

Mari kita liat ekspresi Chang-Tae ,ternyata mereka suda tepar di tempat..

**TBC...**

blasan review :

**Amyeka** : chingu mianhae ne~~ udah aku ngk suka crack pair*bow 180

gomawo udah bca chingu :)

**Max Hyera** : wkwkw gomawo chingu-ya,,

hehe tenang aja aku sukanya HaeHyuk kok :3

mian lama banget updatenya ya...

**WidiwMin** : hehe iya chingu masih bnyak typo T.T

Tangkyu udah di blang idenya begus pdahal nih otak rada gtu*plakkk

Kyuminnya ntar ya,,Kalau 2Min mungkin rada-rada (?) akhir deh, Hiks ChangminxJino?*pundung*

**Orangeblast52** : kekek sengaja chingu *plakduah

gomawo udah di baca,,mian jga lau updatenya terlalu lama :D

**Jeje100607** : gomawo udah d bilang lucu :3

mmm bukan panah juga sih,ntar lau panah mati dong..*di geplak

Kyaa yunjae aku belum dpat feel nya chingu DX*bow

pdahal Yunjae couple fav aku loh*jiahh

**Gyurievil** : Hiks mian chingu udah aku sampain tuh *nunjuk2 note* aku mungkin hanya buat real coulple kyak Yewook dll

makasih udah di baca chingu XDD

**Diitactorlove** : *bekep mulut Diitactorlove pke boxer chang*plakkk

hehe Yunjae nya belum bisa aku buat,,aku mw buat yunjae lau udah dapat feel-nya,lau ngak dapat ntar berantakan*curcol* n yunho bisa marah kan*di gatak

Schagarin : ini udah lanjuttt, mian updatenya lama ...

mwo? kyu uke?*ngak bisa bayangin#

hoshh selesaiii Review ya :*

Mian gajeeee banget n banyak TYPO,, apalagi updatenya.

Dan sekali lagi mianhae aku ngak bisa buat req kalian m(_ _)m.

Dan untuk Chap depan Author mau buat Couple yang alamnya berbeda….Ada yang bisa tebak,yang bisa Author kasih PSPnya Kyu,tapi ambil sendiri ama Kyu nya ya XPPP

Terakhir **REVIEW PLISSSS***turtle eyes*


End file.
